What if h
What if h&j preforms splish splash Transcript Henry: Splish, splash, I was takin' a bath Long about a Saturday night, yeah A rub dub, just relaxin' in the tub Thinkin' everythin' was alright Well, I stepped out the tub I put my feet on the floor I wrapped the towel around me and I Opened the door And then a-splish, splash I jumped back in the bath Well, how was I to know There was a party goin' on? Henry and June: There was a-splishin' and a-splashin' Reelin' with the feelin' Movin' and a-groovin' Rockin' and a-rollin', yeah, yeah June: Bing, bang, I saw the whole gang Dancin' on my living room rug, yeah Flip, flop, they was doin' the bop All the teens had the dancin' but There was lollipop with a Peggy Sue Good golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too A- well-a, splish, splash, I forgot about the bath I went and put my dancin' shoes on, yeah Henry and June: I was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Reelin' with the feelin' Movin' and a-groovin' Splishin' and a-splashin', yeah Henry: Yes, I was a-splishin' and a-splashin' I was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Yeah, I was a-movin' and a-groovin' We was a-reelin' with the feelin' June: We was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Movin' with the groovin' Splish, splash, yeah Henry and June: Splishin' and a-splashin' One time I was splishin' and a-splashin' Ooh, I was movin' and a-groovin' Yeah, I was splishin' and a-splashin' Transcript (nickel o zone 20th anniversary edition Bobby: You know, Nina Nina: what? Bobby: The first thing I was thinking about on Sesame street’s elmo's World was baths back in the early years. Henry and June: (appear in dirty clothes that dil made to them) Wait a minute! Skeeter: Oh no! What do you want, you little kids? Henry: (spoken) That's not how you take a bath, skeeter and Bobby. June: We will sing about how to take a real bath. Hit it! (Both went to the changing room, change into their swimsuits and jumped in the bath) Henry: Splish, splash, I was takin' a bath Long about a Saturday night, yeah A rub dub, just relaxin' in the tub Thinkin' everythin' was alright (Skeeter: It's not!) Well, I stepped out the tub I put my feet on the floor I wrapped the towel around me and I Opened the door And then a-splish, splash I jumped back in the bath Well, how was I to know There was a party goin' on? Henry and June: There was a-splishin' and a-splashin' Reelin' with the feelin' (Skeeter: I've never taken a bath!) Movin' and a-groovin' Rockin' and a-rollin', yeah, yeah (skeeter: This is terrible!) Snap white: Party! Allen strange: Get down, get down! June: Bing, bang, I saw the whole gang Dancin' on my living room rug, yeah Flip, flop, they was doin' the bop All the teens had the dancin' but Timmy Turner: shake it! June: There was lollipop with a Peggy Sue Good golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too A- well-a, splish, splash, I forgot about the bath I went and put my dancin' shoes on, yeah Henry and June: I was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Reelin' with the feelin' (Marco, Jake And Tobias: party time!) Movin' and a-groovin' (Rachel And cassie: woo!) Splishin' and a-splashin', yeah Shelby woo: we got the dancing bug!!! Arnold shortman: come on guys! Dance with the o! Eliza thornberry: yay! Party! Alex Mack: Yeah! Hubba hubba! Mitzi moth: Turn, turn, turn. (laughing) One, two, three. (laughing) Jenny wakeman: Henry, you really are a fun dancer. Mina harper: And as for June, she’s a awesome dancer Spongebob: Now you're all wet! Tommy: your the bestest kids I ever seed (seen) Henry: Yes, I was a-splishin' and a-splashin' (Cat: Splishing and a'splashing) I was a-rollin' and a-strollin' (Cat: Rolling and a'strolling) I was a-movin' and a-groovin' (Cat: Moving and a'grooving.) (Cat: Reeling with a'feeling.) I was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Yeah, I was a-movin' and a-groovin' We was a-reelin' with the feelin' June: We was a-rollin' and a-strollin' Movin' with the groovin' Splish, splash, yeah Henry and June: Splishin' and a-splashin' (Yeah, you are a...) One time I was splishin' and a-splashin' Ooh, I was movin' and a-groovin' (Arnold: Yeah Splishing and a'splashing), I was splishin' and a-splashin' Yeah! (laughing) Category:Songs